


Hello and Goodnight

by SunshineRomance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, One Night Stands, Smut, bottom!minghao, except it wont be just one night, minghaos rings really werent supposed to be that important, not that kind of ring you weirdo, omg im just that weirdo who posts e, top!jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRomance/pseuds/SunshineRomance
Summary: Minghao mistakes Jun for a bottom. He has fun anyways.





	Hello and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonmeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonmeanie/gifts).



> honestly I have no clue what this is but enjoy~

As soon as Minghao walked through the club doors, Mingyu ditched him to talk to a pretty, dark haired boy. Minghao wasn’t really surprised though, and was actually happy to have some freedom to explore the dark and loud party. 

He danced in the sweaty crowd, bought himself a few drinks and talked to a few good looking guys before a tall brown haired boy sat down next to him at the bar. He gripped onto the counter top to prevent himself from falling over, and his face flushed a bright red color as he stared Minghao down.

Minghao shifted a little in his seat, a little uncomfortable by the pretty boy’s constant piercing gaze. The boy stopped staring and giggled, his voice tinted with alcohol.

“I’m Jun. I mean, my name’s Junhui but call me Jun. Haha...” Minghao smiled. Although the boy was taller than him, he was so shy, even with the confidence boost that the alcohol was giving him. He was pretty too, he seemed like, well, he seemed like a bottom. 

“I’m Minghao…!” His voice suddenly spiked as Jun lost his grip on the edge of the table and fell forwards into Minghao, spilling his drink on the counter. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Jun pulled himself as best he could off Minghao, hanging on to his shoulders for balance. “Uhm, do you want to…”

“Get out of here? Sure.” Minghao nodded warmly, uncaring for his spilt drink and his shirt that was now hanging off his shoulders at a strange angle. Jun stood up, shakily, but he did, and walked out, pulling Minghao by his slender wrists. Minghao followed, a little shocked that such a shy boy was pulling  _ him _ along, but he let himself be brought back to what he assumed to be Jun’s place. 

Minghao walked along awkwardly behind Jun, his grip on Minghao’s wrist getting progressively tighter as they got closer to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys, letting go of Minghao’s wrist for a bit, leaving him to rub where Jun’s fingers had gotten a little  _ too _ possessive and to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

Jun opened the door, forgetting his keys in the lock as he strode inside and Minghao pulled them out of the lock and set them on a table by the door. While he closed the door, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, forcefully turning him around to come face to face with Jun, his body caged by Jun’s strong arms, his eyes dark and lustful. 

_ No way… was he really… a top?! _

Jun brought his hand to Minghao’s face, pulling his chin up to look directly at him, running his thumb over his bottom lip, gently parting them. Minghao couldn’t help the gasp that escaped, his face and ends of his ears blushing brightly against his pale skin. He could feel sweat start to form on his face and neck and the cool press of his shoulder blades against the door of Jun’s apartment. This wasn’t going to be the night he had expected.

Surprisingly, Jun then pulled Minghao into a hug, Running his fingers through Minghao’s raven black hair, his arms a lot stronger than they had looked while they were at the bar. He breathed him in, holding Minghao in a tight but not crushing embrace, pouring his love into Minghao’s heart with every shaky, alcohol stained breath Jun breathed in. 

He pulled away just enough to look down at Minghao, a blush creeping over both their faces with a warm glow. Jun then pulled Minghao into a soft kiss, a slow burn that sparked something within Minghao, a spark of lust that caught on the tinder of his heart.

Minghao pushed himself onto Jun a little more, but Jun wouldn’t take a step back or become unbalanced. He matched and surpassed Minghao’s force, his slender back once again meeting with the cold, hard surface of the wall. 

“Hey,” Minghao mumbled into Jun lips, his breath seeming to swallow the words as they came out of Minghao’s mouth. Jun noticed though, and let him speak, pulling his lips away for a bit. 

“Should we… go somewhere more comfortable…?” Minghao looked away, the shyness overcoming him. He usually wasn’t the one who was impatient, the one who’s desire swallowed them whole and made every second seem urgent, but right now Jun was kissing him and it felt good, it felt  _ more _ than good and Minghao couldn’t get enough of it. Jun smiled knowingly, a dark smile of lust, and Minghao knew that Jun could feel every bit of what Minghao was feeling. 

 

Jun shut the door loudly, not cringing at the unnecessarily loud noise as he usually would, no longer afraid of waking his neighbors or even the people on the floors above and below him. The only thing he could see right now was Minghao, Minghao who was lying on  _ his  _ bed, Minghao who was taking off his pretty black button down shirt, Minghao who was slowly,  _ too slowly _ , revealing inch by inch of white, porcelain skin.

Jun walked over to Minghao the way a predator walks up to its prey, slowly but surely, hoping to make the most of the night that they had together. Minghao looked up at him innocently, before letting his own devious grin flash over his features. 

Minghao reached out and grabbed Jun by his shirt as soon as he was close enough to do so, shaking it about to show his dissatisfaction with the fact that he still had it on. Jun smiled and pulled it over his head, abandoning it on the wooden floor. Jun began to strip the rest of his clothes off, watching the way that Minghao’s shirt pooled around his waist on the bed, fiddling with his rings, unsure of where to put them. 

Jun seemed rather amused by Minghao’s uncertainty and once he had stripped down to just his briefs, he pushed Minghao back onto the bed, causing him to gasp in surprise and clutch onto his jewelry in balled fists.

“Relax,” Jun tugged gently at the waist of Minghao’s skinny black jeans, indicating him to lift his hips so he could take them off. Minghao obliged, and Jun took Minghao’s underwear along with his jeans, stripping him naked.

Minghao suddenly felt very exposed, the room air cold against his erection, the soft sheets of Jun’s bed caressing his legs and ass. All Minghao had left was the rings he was still clutching in his hands, the rings that Jun was gently trying to get at, softly pressing his fingers into Minghao’s fist.

“I’ll put them in your pocket, don’t worry.” Jun was gentle, it seemed that he could tell that they were important to Minghao. He reluctantly let go, trusting Jun with his prized possessions. He carefully did exactly what he said, and placed Minghao’s jeans (and underwear) on his desk chair instead of on the floor. Minghao smiled warmly at Jun’s signs of care. It seemed he had chosen well tonight.

Jun then slipped out of the final piece of clothing, leaving Minghao to silently gasp and blush, trying hard not to stare at the pretty boy.

“Oh? You don’t have to be shy, Hao.” The cute nickname made Minghao’s face flush. When had he gotten this close?

The bed dipped as Jun crawled onto it, throwing the left over clothes off of it, carelessly letting the expensive clothing fall to the ground. He brought himself over Minghao, observing the way that the sweat glistened off his red face, his breath already heavy, his eyes already glazed over with want, framed by his pretty long eyelashes. Jun drank in the scenario before leaning down and pressing his lips to Minghao’s, resuming the kiss from the front entrance but with more fervor, letting himself get lost in the sweetness of Minghao’s mouth, letting the leftover taste of alcohol fuel him further.

Jun got himself lost in the kiss, his small, too-hot bedroom melting away into the landscape of his mind, the only thing in existence in that moment was Minghao. Minghao’s lips pressed against his own, Minghao’s tongue slithering aimlessly with Jun’s, Minghao’s warm sweaty skin against Jun’s equally slick hands, the heat from his breath, the smell of his hair, every thought that wasn’t about Minghao melted right away, the temporary blindness from shutting his eyes bringing his other 4 senses to life. 

Minghao felt Jun slip closer to him, the space between the two of them closing steadily, Minghao painfully aware of how close Jun was to him by the intensity of the heat above him. Heat that would only serve to heighten his libido, Minghao fully hard and needy, gasping and whining more and more against Jun lips as he subconsciously brought his body closer and closer.

Until suddenly, Minghao felt something against his length, snapping his eyes open only to close them again in pleasure. He soon realized that it was Jun’s cock against his, Jun grinding down onto the younger gently, pushing moans up and out of Minghao’s throat, feeling so impossibly turned on by everything that Jun was doing to him. 

Minghao felt  _ great _ , enjoying the slide eased by precum and the gentle kisses that Minghao was sure was leaving his lips a little swollen and red. Jun then began to bite Minghao’s bottom lip, hard enough to feel a tiny spark of pain, but not enough to make Minghao recoil. He sighed. He had never been so satisfied before, so well taken care of. Jun continued his gentle bites down Minghao’s neck, tracing his right hand in a ghostly light path down Minghao’s side all the way to his thigh, then reaching under his leg and gently raising it, letting it rest just above his hips. Minghao couldn’t help but push his hips upwards in anticipation, searching for just a little more friction. He lifted his other leg without prompting from Jun, holding Jun’s waist captive between his skinny thighs. Suddenly Jun was no longer kissing and biting Minghao’s neck and collarbone but his head was raised, and Minghao opened his eyes just a little, letting himself return to Jun’s apartment bedroom. He took in his surroundings again after having been lost in Jun’s touch, when he noticed Jun pouring something clear and thick into his hand and coating his fingers.

But, he hadn’t gotten up from bed, Minghao’s legs were proof of that. Minghao watched as Jun set the lube back down on the bedside table without having to stretch out his arms too far. Had he… planned this? Had he planned to take someone home and do just that? Exactly what they were doing now? As if Minghao’s questions had been written across his face, Jun spoke up, voice raw and eyes half lidded.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” He warmed the lube between his slick, dripping fingers. “I’ve seen you come to that club often, and I’ve wanted to take you home since the very first day.” Jun smiled, his fingers hovering outside Minghao’s entrance. “I hope this isn’t the last time I’ll get to hear your moans.” He punctuated his sentence by letting a finger slip into Minghao, causing his thoughts to blur and his head to tilt back, Jun’s face disappearing as he squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers were a good length, reaching far and nimbly stretching Minghao as he added another. Jun hummed in contentment, his fingers opening Minghao up, letting Jun hear a taste of the sighs, gasps and moans that were to come. He pushed his two fingers in a little deeper before pulling them out again halfway, adding a third and final finger to stretch him even further. Minghao clutched onto the once pristine bed sheets, his breath ragged from having his desires fulfilled. Even with the excessive amounts of lube that Jun was using (what a sweetheart), the stretch still caused a light burn, a subtle pain that Minghao craved, rocking his hips forwards fruitlessly, trying to bring Jun’s fingers even deeper.

Satisfied with his work, Jun pulled all his fingers out at once, leaving Minghao to feel painfully empty, physically and emotionally, full of anticipation and so, so much desire. He could barely wait as Jun poured out more lube, rubbing it on himself as it mixed with his own precum, dripping a little onto the bed. He wiped his hand off on the sheets, completely unbothered by the fact that he would have to clean it later.

Jun gripped onto Minghao’s hips, lifting them a little to line himself up, and just as Minghao was about to complain, he felt Jun’s heat pressing against his entrance, his cock slowly but surely filling the empty void he had created with his fingers. Minghao felt his own cock leak a little, letting a drop roll down his shaft as he moaned, his voice ringing out into the hot bedroom air, loud enough for anyone in that apartment complex to hear. Once Jun had entered completely, he began to set the rhythm, slowly a first but getting more and more restless. Minghao could tell that his patience was wearing thin, and their lust was becoming unbearable.

Minghao let go of the bed sheets and gripped Jun’s shoulders, trying hard to not claw at Jun as he pleasure began to climb. Jun got faster, pushing in deeper and more forcefully until Minghao’s vision suddenly blurred and his moan became more of a quiet scream. 

“Ah! J-Jun, that’s…!” Jun squeezed his eyes shut, no longer capable of feeling Minghao’s hot insides and watch his writhing body, his lust taking over all control. His goal now was to make Minghao scream, make him scream out his name, to bring these feelings to a peak and to race towards it with reckless abandon. 

Minghao could no longer control his body, he dug his nails into Jun’s shoulder blades and scratched, Jun letting out a loud moan to accompany Minghao’s. Jun kept hitting Minghao’s sensitive spot, Minghao falling apart at the seams. This wasn’t just any one night stand. It was bliss, Minghao’s paradise, and he could feel his body telling him so by the way that he was close,  _ so close _ to the edge.

“J-Jun, I’m..!” Minghao’s warning only made Jun speed up, quickening his pace and making his thrusts fiercer, feeling his own climax just up ahead. With just a few more thrusts they would-

“Junhui...!”

“Ah, Minghao…!”

Minghao came onto himself, the warm sticky liquid coating his abdomen, letting him relax his muscles as he came down from his high. Almost at the same time, Jun came into Minghao, filling him with his warmth, the happiness that Jun felt completely indescribable as he collapsed onto Minghao, both of them basking in their own bliss. Jun pulled out, letting himself rest next to Minghao, hot, heavy breaths tickling the younger’s ears. Jun blindly pulled a tissue out of a tissue box on the bedside table behind him, leaving Minghao to wonder how many times he’s had to clean up, probably after a solo session. He smiled as Jun lazily cleaned him up. Jun hummed and gently bit Minghao’s ear lobes. He could tell that the older was already drifting off to sleep, his hand now stilled on Minghao’s stomach, still holding on to the tissue. Minghao gently pried it out of his hands, finished up the work he had intended to do and let it drop to the floor. Jun’s breaths were deep, and Minghao knew they were the deep regenerative breaths of sleep. He silently laughed at Jun’s ability to finish and sleep within 2 minutes. Well, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t feeling incredibly sleepy as well. Minghao pulled the covers over them both, careful not to disturb the peacefully sleeping figure of Jun, and fell fast asleep.

 

Jun woke up to a mildly sticky hand and a head that hurt, the familiar hurt of sleeping without fully sobering up. The memory of last night replayed in his mind, the edges of the memory frayed from alcohol and sleep. He suddenly pried his eyes open, just to make sure it wasn’t a drunk dream.

He found his bed empty, but the patch next to him was still a little warm. He heard a door shut just beyond his room. Jun pulled himself up, cringing at the awkwardness of the morning after and the residual stickiness he still felt down there. Oh well, that’s what he gets for sleeping without properly cleaning up. He was about to go jump in the shower when he smelled food and noticed a handwritten note on his bedside table.

_ I had to run, sorry. (Dance practice…) I made breakfast for you too. This won’t be the last time we meet. Here’s a sign of that promise. _

Jun picked up the note, finding what was most definitely one of Minghao’s many rings underneath it. He smiled, and was about to put it on his finger when he remembered that he was still standing stark naked, his hands really weren’t the cleanest right now, and his breakfast was getting cold. They will definitely meet again, he thought. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in his mind.


End file.
